Naptime
by deannaG
Summary: It's time for Max's nap but he doesn't want to sleep in his bed. Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 3.


**A/N: **This fanfic takes place right after the second part of **Lightwood-Bane **chapter 3 (**Max**).

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Today is Alec's first day back at work, since he was attacked by an Obliti demon. Even though Alec was instantly cured, thanks to the Love Rune, Magnus and Izzy both insisted that he stay home the rest of the week.

Magnus knows that he wasn't the only one who got used to Alec being home all day. Seven month old Max hasn't stopped looking at the door since his father left this morning. Every now and then he walks up to Magnus and asks, "Daddy, home now?"

Every time Magnus shakes his head and answers, "Not yet, blueberry."

Max would pout then go back to playing with his toys.

Magnus works on a potion.

Max maybe walking and talking in addition to opening portals, but he is still a baby and Magnus smiles as Max yawns, "Tired, blueberry?"

Max slowly stands and walks over to his father, "Tired, Poppa."

Magnus picks him up, "Naptime."

Max nods and rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, "Naptime, Poppa."

Magnus carries Max to his room. He lays Max on the bed and kisses his forehead, "Later, blueberry."

"Yes, Poppa."

Magnus smiles as he walks out the room.

Max lays there for a few minutes then sits up, "Daddy." He stands on the bed, claps his hands together and a baby sized portal opens up. He steps in and leaves his bedroom.

He walks out the portal into Alec's office and smiles. His father is busy at his desk and doesn't notice that he has company. Max climbs onto the sofa and lays down. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus finishes the potion and pours it in a vial. He leaves his office and goes to Max's room. He wants to check on his son before taking a quick trip to East Flatbush to drop the potion off.

Max isn't in his bed. Magnus looks around the room, but his son is gone.

Magnus takes out his phone and texts Alec, _**Is Max there?"**_

Alec's phone beeps. He looks up from his paperwork and taps the screen.

Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks around his office. He sees Max laying on the sofa and laughs. He texts back, _**Yes. He's sleeping on the sofa.**_

_**Good**_

_**What happened?**_

_**Nothing. I guess he didn't want to nap in his bed.**_

_**He has a new toy.**_

_**You mean portals?**_

_**Yes**_

_**I don't see it as a problem. He won't go anywhere unless YOU are there.**_

_**Okay**_

_**I'm going to East Flatbush with the potion.**_

_**Okay**_

_**I'll let you know when I get home, just in case he wakes up before I'm back.**_

_**Okay**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I love you, Magnus.**_

_**Oh you can type something besides 'okay'.**_

_**Can I get back to my paperwork now?**_

_**Yes, Alexander.**_

_**Okay.**_

Alec waits but Magnus doesn't respond. He laughs as he puts his phone back on the desk. He stands and walks to the sofa. Alec leans over and kisses Max's cheek.

Max whispers, "Daddy."

Alec smiles, walks back to his desk and returns his attention to his paperwork.

An hour later Magnus texts, _**I'm home.**_

With a smile Alec responds, _**Okay**_

_**You're lucky our son is with you, Mr. Lightwood.**_

_**Oh?**_

_**I would lock you out the loft.**_

_**Big talk.**_

_**Is he still sleeping?**_

_**Changing the subject?**_

_**Answer the question.**_

_**Yes he's still sleeping, Magnus.**_

_**What you doing?**_

_**Paperwork**_

_**What you wearing?**_

Alec laughs loud enough that Max wakes up and looks at him, "Daddy?" He climbs off the sofa and runs over to his father.

Alec picks him up and sits Max on his lap, "Poppa's being silly."

Alec texts Magnus, _**Thanks to you, Max is up.**_

_**Why thanks to me?**_

_**You made me laugh and he woke up.**_

_**I made you laugh? **_

_**Don't act so innocent Mr. Bane.**_

Max points to Alec's phone, "Poppa's name."

He nods, "Yes, blueberry. You ready to go home?"

Max looks at him, "You going home too Daddy?"

Alec sighs as he looks at the pile of paperwork still waiting for his attention.

Magnus texts, _**Did Max go back to sleep?**_

Max looks at the text, then back at his father, "My name, Daddy."

Alec nods as he kisses the top of Max's head, "Yes, your name, blueberry." He texts Magnus, _**No he is sitting on my lap.**_

_**And?**_

_**By the angel Magnus. I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on but he wants me to come home.**_

_**Can you let it wait until tomorrow?**_

Alec shakes his head, "I'm in trouble."

Max looks at the text, then up at his father, "Poppa mad?"

Alec laughs, "No blueberry. I want to go home but I have all this work to do."

Max nods as he claps his hands together and a baby sized portal opens up by the pile of paperwork. Alec's eyes widen, "No Max!"

Max quickly claps and the portal disappears. He looks at Alec with terrified eyes, "Daddy mad?"

Alec hugs him tight, "No blueberry, I'm not mad." He kisses Max's cheeks and laughs, "Actually, I wish it was that easy."

Izzy walks into the office, "Oh, I didn't know Max was here."

Max giggles, "Aunt Izzy."

She walks over and kisses his cheek, "Hey you."

Alec sighs, "He decided that he'd rather nap on a lumpy sofa than a comfy bed."

She smiles, "Could it be because the lumpy sofa has the added attraction of being here with you?"

"Possible."

"He got used to you being at home."

"Yes." Alec glares at the paperwork, "Now he wants me to go home, but I got all of _**this **_to take care of."

"How about I go through it and whatever needs a signature I leave on the side for you to take care of tomorrow morning?"

"I would appreciate that, Izzy."

"Consider it done. Now get up, and let me get to work."

Alec laughs as he stands, holding Max. He kisses his sister's cheek, "Thanks Izzy."

She sits down, "You're welcome."

Alec smiles at Max, "Blueberry, say 'thank you' to Aunt Izzy."

Max giggles, "Thank you Aunt Izzy."

She laughs, "You're welcome, Max."

Alec laughs, "Max, how about a portal home."

Max's eyes sparkle, "Daddy going home too?"

"Yes."

Izzy hands Alec his phone and he puts it in his pocket. Max giggles as he claps his hands and a large portal opens up. Max waves goodbye to Izzy as Alec walks through.

He walks into the loft and Magnus smiles as he stands and walks from the sofa. He kisses Alec, "I was wondering why you never answered me."

"I was trying to decide what to do."

"You decided to come home."

"Actually, Izzy dropped in and made my decision easier."

Max giggles, "Say 'thank you' to Aunt Izzy, Poppa."

Magnus and Alec laugh. Magnus texts Izzy, _**Max said I should thank you. So thank you**_

Izzy responds, _**You're welcome, Magnus.**_

Magnus looks at Max, "Blueberry, are you going to take all your naps in Daddy's office?"

Max looks from one father to the other, "Maybe."

Alec laughs, "At least he's honest." He kisses Max's forehead. Max giggles and hugs his father.

Magnus sniffs, "Daddy's boy."

Alec smiles as he kisses Magnus, "He got me home early."

"I repeat, Daddy's boy."

Alec puts Max down, "Go play, blueberry."

Max giggles, "Okay, Daddy." He runs to Magnus' office.

Alec pulls Magnus close, "I love you."

"Don't think you can sweet talk me, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec kisses Magnus. They kiss until they hear giggling. Max is standing by Magnus' office door, his eyes sparkling.

Magnus laughs, "Our one baby audience whenever we are kissing."

Alec smiles, "Blueberry, go play."

Max giggles, "More kissing?"

Alec laughs, "No, go play."

Max giggles as he runs back into the office.

Magnus holds Alec around the waist, "Maybe Max having naptime in your office will be a good thing."

"I can't come home early every day."

"True, but once a week?"

Alec nods, "That's possible."

"Now, we have to let Max know."

Hand in hand they walk to Magnus' office. Max runs over to them. Alec picks him up as he and Magnus sit in chairs.

Alec kisses the top of Max's head, "Blueberry, it's okay that you portal to my office for naptime, but I can't come home every day with you."

Max looks from one father to the other, "No?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Not every day. But sometimes."

"Sometimes?" He looks at Alec.

Alec nods, "Yes, sometimes."

Max nods, "Okay." He kisses Alec's cheek, then reaches for Magnus. Magnus takes him from Alec and Max kisses his cheek, "Okay."

Alec smiles, "A deal sealed with a kiss." He leans over and kisses Magnus.

Magnus smiles, "I like this kind of deals." Alec laughs. Magnus asks, "Hungry?"

Alec nods, "Yes. Blueberry?"

Max nods, "Hungry."

Magnus laughs, "What you cooking, Max?"

Max's eyes widen, "Me, Poppa?"

"Yeah, you."

Max giggles, "I can't cook."

"Maybe Daddy will make us his famous meatball soup?"

Max nods, "I like Daddy's meatball soup."

"Ask him."

Max nods. He turns to Alec, "Daddy, can you make meatball soup for me, please?"

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Just for you?"

"Oh, no Daddy. Poppa wants some too."

"Oh, then of course, I will make meatball soup for my two favorite warlocks."

Max claps his hands and kisses Magnus' cheek, "Meatball soup for supper, Poppa."

Magnus hugs Max, "Good job." Max giggles.

Alec stands and kisses Max then Magnus, "Let me get started."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, get started."

Alec laughs, "Magnus behave."

"Hmm, I love a man that cooks."

Alec laughs as he leaves the office.

Max smiles, "Poppa loves Daddy."

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Yes, I do, Max."

"And Daddy loves Poppa."

"Yes, he does. And we both love Max."

Max giggles as he holds Magnus tight and kisses his face, "Max loves Daddy and Poppa."

"And we love Daddy's meatball soup."

Max giggles as he nods, "Yes."

Magnus laughs as he stands up. He leaves his office carrying Max.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Baby Max is too freaking precious, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
